Betrayal, Love, and downright shame
by ShadowofadoubtDarkness
Summary: MY FIRST FANFIC! it's been three months since alice left, and tarrant isnt very happy. what happens when a girl from otherland shows up? and whats her secret? i suck at summaries, i can already tell. TarrantXOC


**Shadow: YES MY FIRST FANFIC! RAISE THE ROOF!**

**Kishu: erm...2 things. 1. no more sugar for you for a few years, and 2, WHY THE HECK AM I IN AN ALICE IN WONDERLAND FANFIC WHEN IM FROM TOKYO MEW MEW?**

**shadow: 2 things for you, 1. never, ill eat as much sugar as i want. 2, you're in the author's note, not the actual fanfic. so calm down.**

**kishu: but still!**

**shadow* pulls out base ball bat* kishu, dont test me. if i want you here then i want you here.**

**kishu: fine...**

**shadow: anyway, disclaimer. i do NOT own alicein wonderland, i only own the idea, Renae and a few other OC's that will randomly pop up in this story...though i wish i did own alice in wonderland. can i atleast have tarrant? please?**

**kishu: no.**

**shadow: oh shut up. anywayz, ENJOY PEOPLEZ!**

**kishu: my poor ears...**

**shadow: again, shut up or i'll tape it shut.**

**kishu: okayz...**

It had been three months since Alice had departed from Wonderland, and Tarrant was not himself, and his friends knew it. His face was ashen, and he hardly talked at the never ending tea party. Once or twice he would vanish altogether, leaving everyone with questions. And that was exactly what he had just done. Now as he walked through the forest he let his thoughts wonder. _Oh Alice, why did you have to go? You could have stayed. Life would've been perfect here for you. You could've stayed-_

His thoughts were cut short as he felt the presence of another. He looked to his left, then his right yet saw no one. He looked up and thought he saw the figure of a girl, but as soon as he had seen it, it had disappeared. He raised an eyebrow. Perhaps missing Alice this much was making him go _completely _mad. He continued walking, aware of the strange feeling that some one was following him.

Tarrant sat on his bed thinking of nothing but Alice. Her hair, her eyes, her laugh. Everything that made Alice her. She was quite the character. If she had been born in wonderland, in fact, though she hadn't been born in wonderland, Tarrant was sure that she would've out throned the queen, if only she had stayed. It wasn't that he didn't like the queen, or that he thought her unfair. Never! She was a great queen, and he would do anything for her. He just held Alice in higher respect. Tarrant looked out his window and was surprised to see a girl leaning against a tree, and staring up at him. But as soon as he had gotten up and walked over to the window for a better look, she had disappeared. He shook his head. He was surely loosing it. He lay down on his bed and let sleep take over him.

Tarrant sat in his usual spot at the tea party. He watched everyone laugh and talk, play games and just have a jolly good time. Everyone was happy. Everyone except Tarrant. His mind still circled around Alice, yes, but since the last encounter, if you could call it that, he had been thinking of that girl. That mysterious girl that seemed to be wherever he was. He no longer knew if he really was loosing his mind completely and was becoming delusional, or if she really was there. He looked up into the trees and he was half expecting to see the girl there, but she wasn't. He shrugged and took a sip of tea. The sweet cinnamon taste felt good on his throat. When he put the tea cup back down, he thought he saw the figure of a girl in the trees. He frowned. There she was again. This was the third time the hatter had seen her and he was determined to know who she was. He got up and left the tea party abruptly and stalked off into the forest, his eyes staying on the trees. He could sometimes see the figure of the girl in some of the trees, but she would disappear and then reappear in a further tree. He started out walking, which soon became a quick jog, which in turn became a fast run through the forest. Suddenly, at a small clearing near a pond, the girl vanished completely. Tarrant looked through all of the trees at least a dozen times and didn't see her. Disappointed he started walking back to the tea party, only to find that the girl was standing right behind him. He gasped. She hardly looked like a girl. Sure her body looked feminine, but her clothes resembled those of a boy. She wore army green pants, a red sleeveless shirt over a dark grey long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the shoulders. Her almost midnight black hair was pulled back into a pony tail, with a blood red ribbon tying it in place. She also wore brown boots and a blood red scarf around her neck, and grey gloves that were cut at the fingers and rolled down to the wrist. She also had a sword that was tied behind her back, though for what the hatter didn't know. She looked at him with wild golden eyes, eying him up and down.

" So you're the mad hatter." She said with a slight British accent, stepping forward and holding out her hand. "I'm Renae Todd, the calligraphic. How do you do?" She asked after she'd introduced herself. The hatter reached out his hand cautiously and shook Renae's hand.

" F-fine, thank you. May I ask how you know who I am and why you've been following me?" He asked. Renae laughed.

"Of course, of course, love. Though I can't tell you how I know you are the hatter, and mad, I can tell you that I was following you just to make sure you _were_ _the_ hatter, and not someone else." She replied, looking into his green eyes.

" Where do you come from?" Tarrant asked.

" I will tell you that later." Renae replied. The hatter looked at her skeptically. What was she doing here? Was she a spy of the red queen? Was she an enemy? Was she a friend? He didn't know. He asked another question.

" What are you doing here?" He asked.

" If I told you that I'd give you my secret. Believe me you don't want to know it." Renae replied. She apparently was up to something here in underland. But what Tarrant just couldn't figure out. " But I will tell you this," Renae said, fixing Tarrant's jacket collar, where the right flap had turned up. " I will continue following you. That blasted Knave and bloody red queen are still causing havoc in some places, and no doubt wish to kill you, Alice, and everyone else that was a friend to Alice, and so help me I will not allow that to happen. Especially not to you. You are part of a bigger plan than you realize. One that Alice is not a part of." She took off her right glove, revealing a spiral scar on her hand. She then took Tarrant's hand in her left and looked into his eyes. " This might hurt a little." She said before placing her right hand on Tarrant's, removing her left hand and placing it on his waist lightly. Tarrant immediately felt pain course through his body. He let out a cry and his knees buckled and Renae's grip on his waist tightened to keep him from falling. Yellow dots danced in front of Tarrant's eyes. Renae slowly helped the Hatter to the ground and lay him against a stone and removed both of her hands. On the hatters right hand was a spiral, identical to the one on Renae. The dots began to disappear and The hatter's vision returned. " What in the name of the queen did you do to me?" he asked when he regained his voice. " I simply gave you an extra way to survive with the blasted red queen and her knave on the loose. If I'm ever not following you and they attack, all you have to do is trace the spiral with your finger. It'll glow on you hand and mine. I'll be by you side before you have a chance to blink." Renae replied, rather calmly. The hatter moaned quietly and staggered to his feet. " Beware the Pendant, Tarrant. You mean more to life than you think. Wonderland can't lose you." Renae said before leaping into one of the trees and vanishing, leaving Tarrant alone with his many questions and thoughts.


End file.
